mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture
Kodansha | publisher_en = Del Rey Manga | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Evening | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 2004 | last = | volumes = 9 | volume_list = List of Moyashimon chapters }} Fuji TV (noitamina) | first = October 12, 2007 | last = December 21, 2007 | episodes = 11 }} Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture, known in Japan as , is a manga series created by Masayuki Ishikawa. It has been serialized in Kodansha's seinen magazine ''Evening since August 2004. It won the 2008 Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize for Grand Prize and the 2008 Kodansha Manga Award for general manga. Del Rey Manga licensed the manga and released volume one in English in North America in 2009. An anime television series adaptation, animated by Shirogumi and Telecom Animation Film, aired between October 12, 2007 and December 21, 2007 on Fuji TV's noitamina programming block containing eleven episodes. The series follows Tadayasu Sawaki, a first-year college student at an agricultural university, who has a unique ability to see and communicate with bacteria and other micro-organisms. Plot Moyasimon follows the life of Tadayasu Sawaki, a first-year college student at an agricultural university, who has the unique ability to see and communicate with micro-organisms and bacteria. Additionally, these organisms look much different to him, and much larger, than what can be seen under a microscope by normal people. This ability has brought him a bit of fame as when he entered the university, Tadayasu discovered that one of the professors there, Keizō Itsuki, already knew about his gift via Tadayasu's grandfather. Professor Itsuki's coworker Haruka Hasegawa has trouble believing what Tadayasu claims at first, but later comes to accept it. Tadayasu enters the university with his good friend Kei Yūki whose family runs a sake brewery. The Department of Agriculture building on the school's campus is a near identical replica of the real life University of Coimbra in Portugal. The flag at the top of the clock tower resembles the Portuguese flag. Characters ; : :Tadayasu Souemon Sawaki is the main protagonist of Moyasimon and attends an agricultural university in Tokyo as a freshman. His middle name is the yagō of his family home; it is usually omitted, and he is called "Tadayasu Sawaki". He is a childhood friend of Kei Yūki and his parents run . He is able to see and communicate with bacteria and other microorganisms. ; : :Kei is a childhood friend of Sawaki and, like him, a freshman. His parents run a sake brewery (making them customers for the mold starter from Sawaki's parents). It is revealed after a brief disappearance by Kei from the main plot, that Kei is gender dysphoric, and that he has stronger feelings for Sawaki than initially let on. ; : :Keizō Itsuki is a professor at the university and an acquaintance of Sawaki's family, who know of his ability. His age is a mystery, but there are reports of his works back to World War II. ; : :Haruka Hasegawa is a postgraduate student. She wears a lab coat over revealing clothing. She is a violent, somewhat sadistic woman from a wealthy, over-protective family. Her family arranged a marriage for her to a much older looking man. However, she does not have to marry the man until she is finished university. This is the main reason why she decided to stay there until she receives her doctorate. Hasegawa is not very good at communicating with people, and her harsh personality is used to mask this handicap. She has known Itsuki since she was in middle school. ; : :Hazuki Oikawa is a freshman at the same agricultural university. She is a compulsive neat freak and always carries disinfectant tissues and antibacterial spray with her. ; : :Kaoru Misato is a sophomore who tries to use his knowledge of bacteria to earn easy money, who becomes friends with Sawaki. He speaks in the Kansai dialect. He shares a run-down, dirty dorm room with his best friend, Kawahama. ; : :Takuma Kawahama is a short, overweight sophomore and Misato's best friend. ; : :Possessing the unofficial title of "Miss Agriculture" due to her beauty, Mutō is also an assistant to Itsuki and Hasegawa. She is also president of the UFO club, which she joined to escape reality. ; : :Aya is a third year economics student at the university. She also works as a bartender at a local pub. Micro-organisms Media Manga Moyasimon began as a manga series written and illustrated by Masayuki Ishikawa which started serialization in Kodansha's seinen magazine Evening in August 2004. It began serialization as , but was changed in the second chapter to , then simply Moyashimon, before gaining the English subtitle Tales of Agriculture. As of July 6, 2010, nine bound volumes have been published in Japan. Del Rey Manga licensed the manga in September 2008, and released volume one in English in North America in November 2009, with volume two scheduled for release on June 22, 2010. It was written on the first volume's obi strip that the volume was printed on 100% recycled paper, and the ink was derived from soybeans. Volume one contained chapters one through eleven, and volume two contained chapters twelve through twenty-three. Starting with volume three, which contained chapters twenty-four through thirty-seven, two versions of the volumes started to be printed with each release. Volume three had a regular edition, and a customized edition which not only had different cover art, but also slightly different contents. The fourth volume, which contained chapters thirty-eight through forty-eight, was sold in regular and limited editions, the latter of which came with six mobile phone charms of the bacteria. The fifth volume, which contained chapters forty-nine through sixty, was sold in regular and customized editions, the latter of which also came with phone charms. The sixth volume was sold in a regular edition and a limited edition which comes with a 40 cm (15.75") long figure of A. oryzae. Each volume also contains omake material. Anime An anime adaptation aired between October 11, 2007 and December 20, 2007, containing eleven episodes. The series was animated by Shirogumi and Telecom Animation Film, and produced by Asmik Ace Entertainment, Kodansha, Shirogumi, SKY Perfect Well Think, Sony Music Entertainment, Dentsu and Fuji TV. The opening theme is by Sarasa Ifu, and the ending theme is "Rocket" by Polysics. The opening theme was directed by noted film director Takashi Yamazaki. The anime's original soundtrack was released on November 28, 2007. Episodes Live action TV series Moyasimon will be adapted into a live action television series. It will also be broadcast on the mainly anime-based programing block noitaminA that the anime aired on. The series will begin airing in July 2010. Funimation Entertainment announced a license to simulcast the series at their panel at Anime Expo 2010. Episodes References External links *[http://www.kamosuzo.tv/top.html Moyasimon official website] *[http://www.telecom-anime.com/moyashimon/ Telecom Animation Film's official Moyasimon website] * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Manga of 2004 Category:NoitaminA Category:Seinen manga Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga fr:Moyashimon it:Moyashimon ja:もやしもん ru:Moyashimon zh:豆芽小文